


Gentle Love.

by zoellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), but like not really any actual affairing, comp het, implied morgwen, theyre lesbians what else do we do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: “Because what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?”― James PattersonLove is difficult. When the time nor the place is right, love stings.





	Gentle Love.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love this pairing and was inspired ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> please note that there probs are mistakes  
> 

Gwen sat down on the gnarled log next to Isolde, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and giving a tight smile. There had been a sort of tension between them that Gwen had quickly come to loathe. It was her fault, though, for being so distant and so shy. She hated to have ill feelings towards anyone, especially someone as strong and yet as sweet as Isolde. The way that she had looked with a sword between her hands as she fought off her attackers, honestly, had nothing to do with it. Gwen watched her as she tended to her arm, before looking to the ground, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she realised she had been staring. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she caught Isolde smiling to herself. “Tristan said you were a servant in Camelot, is that true?” Isolde asked, looking up from her arm. Gwen met her gaze.

“Yes,” she breathed, “yes, it is true. I was the maid for Morgana before, well, before she became like this.” Gwen grimaced, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, so that a small cease appeared on her forehead.

Isolde nodded, turning her attention back to her wound. “Must have been hard to lose her like that,” she commented, and Gwen felt her heart tug the way it did when she first worked out that Morgana’s intentions were no longer so good.

“It was awful. We’d been so close before she went missing,” Gwen sighed, “closer than a lady and her maid tended to be. It was hard to see the change in her.”

Isolde glanced in her direction, though there was no pity in her eyes, just a sound understanding. “But you were in Ealdor, not Camelot.” Isolde said, peeking towards Arthur, who was talking to Merlin. He looked emotionally wrecked and she could only imagine a small part of what he was feeling. Gwen was glad Merlin was still there for him, he’d be able to encourage Arthur, and she believed that he made him a better person in many ways. Watching him, so close to breaking, pulled at Gwen’s heart; she didn’t want to see Arthur lose to the darkness like his sister.

“Times were difficult.” Gwen replied, a sombre tone to her voice.

Isolde laughed, but there was no evidence of humour in it. “I know how you feel,” she said, and her gaze landed on Tristan. Something flicked over her expression, something strange and unreadable, and it moved Gwen in a way that she, herself, couldn’t understand. She reached out and clasped Isolde’s hand, her thumb stroking the back of her hand. “Have you spoken to him yet?”

“Once,” Gwen leant her head against Isolde’s shoulder, “I’ve missed him.”

“Love is difficult.” Isolde remarked and somehow, in that moment, they both understood each other. It was as if, through their linked hands, they shared some kind of connection and Gwen closed her eyes, soaking it all up. “You’re a strong woman, Gwen. I’m sure you’ll find someone who will match that.” Isolde lifted her hand to Gwen’s cheek, although it must have stung slightly. Carefully, she touched her face, with little gentle touches that brought tears to Gwen’s eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been touched with such… appreciation.

They stayed there for a while, just entwined with each other, ignoring the boys as they walked and talked. Gwen hadn’t thought she’d ever feel like this again, the type of comfort you’d feel when you find a home in someone else. It was the warmth of something wonderful and new and soothing. Gwen looked up finally, her eyes blinking as they grew accustomed to the light. She saw Arthur brooding across from her, sharpening his sword. Since the moment they had shared at Ealdor, she hoped and prayed that she could return home again. Tristan was at a point furthest away from Arthur, looking at Isolde with love in his watery eyes. Gwen’s heart crumbled as she returned to reality. Finally, she caught eyes with Isolde, her expression reflecting just how Gwen felt. There was a slight desperation in her eyes, but they had both accepted it. They both knew that soon enough they’d be going on their different paths and live different lives.

Gwen smiled a teary smile. “So,” Tristan said, “where are we going? We’ve been here too long already.” And just like that, Gwen and Isolde parted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunshinegwen)


End file.
